Mr Babysitter
by TornChick
Summary: For Wesker, it turns out to be a normal day, at first. A fat lady needs him to babysit her children, Wesker didn't think it could be any worse.
1. The nightmare begins

It was a nice and sunny day in Albert Wesker's life, since he preferred rainy days, he wasn't very fond of this one. As he walked through a park a fat lady came running towards him and stepped on his foot.  
  
"Excuse me", she panted. "But I would like to ask you to do me a favour!" Wesker stared at her and tried to remember where he could have possibly met this lady before.  
  
"Do I know you?" he asked confused. Suddenly she looked very serious as she began to speak again.  
  
"No dear, but I've got seven children and I use to have a babysitter, but she's too busy today...so she recommended you", the lady smiled and showed her yellow teeth to a shocked Wesker.  
  
"Who?" he stammered as the fat lady grabbed his hand and dragged him away and out of the park. Wesker was in shock and couldn't do much more but stare at her.  
  
"Rebecca Chambers...A very nice young lady, if you haven't noticed. She told me you would probably be able to handle the job instead of her. And she also told me I would recognize you very easy. You must be Albert, you seem to be a nice man..." she smiled and looked at Wesker in his I'm- a- weird- and- dangerous- man- outfit and sunglasses. "So, what do you think dear?" Wesker faints.  
  
-  
  
Two hours later Wesker wakes up. When he open his eyes he's staring right into a couple of eyeglasses, that kind that makes your eyes look bigger, behind them are two brown old eyes, with several warts around them. Wesker never thought he could scream like that.  
  
"Oh, dear. Did I scare you? I'm sorry", the fat lady sounded like she felt guilty. Wesker sits up in the couch. 'God! What am I gonna do? This person has kidnapped me!' Wesker thought as he avoided her ugly eyes.  
  
"Do you want a cookie dear?" she holds her hand out. A small white cookie stares back at Wesker when he looks down. 'I have to get out of here, the cookie is poisoned for sure.' he thinks again as he looks around in the room. The walls are covered in a greenish unpleasant colour. The lady looks sad as she stands up to leave the room.  
  
"When you have rested enough, the children are waiting for you in the living room, I have to be on my way now, I have a long way to drive. I'll be back tomorrow. I left Rebecca's phone number by the phone if you need to ask her something", the lady's voice is becoming lower as she walks out into the hall. Wesker just sits in on the couch staring into a wall, a look of horror on his face. 'Now she's gonna torture me too, I have to call Rebecca!'  
  
"Good bye dear!" she calls as she slams the outer door shut. Wesker crawls out of the couch as runs through the room looking for the phone.  
  
"Phone, phone, phone!" he stumbles over a threshold as he hears one of the children in another room. He then turns around running the other way.  
  
"There!" Wesker is very happy to have found the phone, and the note with Rebecca's number lie next to it. He types the numerals and waits for her to pick up the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Rebecca! Is it you?" Wesker asks nervously.  
  
"Wesker? What's wrong?" Rebecca sounds irritated.  
  
"That damn lady with the kids! She kidnapped me! And now I have to stay here...with...KIDS!"  
  
"Oh..." Rebecca laughs. "So, she found you. Good, it's not as hard as you think. Just give them something to eat and stop them from doing things they're not allowed to do." Wesker sighs.  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Like, not trying to eat a cord or anything... Look, I got to go now.."  
  
"NO! You can't leave me here! You have to come over!"  
  
"Bye Wesker.." Rebecca hangs up. Wesker turns around as a little girl looks up at him from the floor.  
  
"God! It's coming!" he drops the receiver and runs away. He finds a closet and hides in it. "Think Wesker, you have to get out of here. You can't avoid those little creatures forever..." He then opens the closet a little. No one seems to be out there. He slowly steps out into the room. He decides to see what those little kids are up to.  
  
As he follow the sound of laughing and playing children he finally arrives to what has to be the living room. About five kids are sitting on the floor. They look up at him as he steps into the room.  
  
"Hrm...Hi there?" Wesker tries nervously. The kids are eyeing him up and down before approaching to him.  
  
"Don't come any closer", Wesker warns them as he backs away slowly. The kids start to laugh as they grab his legs. A little girl with big blue eyes and dark hair smiles at him with only four teeth.  
  
"Who are you?" a little girl comes into the room. She looks suspicious. She also seems to be older than the other five. Wesker raises his eyebrows as he tries to get rid of the kids crawling around his legs.  
  
"I'm...Albert Wesker...I am here, instead of Rebecca..." he stammers as a little boy comes into the room from a door behind him. The girl who had asked him the question points at him.  
  
"GET HIM!" she then runs towards him and together with the other kids throws herself on Wesker.  
  
"Help!" comes Wesker's disconsolate voice from the floor.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
How will Wesker handle these strenuous kids? Find out in the next chapter. And please R&R 


	2. Demon kids

Wesker open his eyes. Everything is spinning. As he looks around, several kids stands on the floor looking up at him. Wesker tried to scream but noticed that a rag had been tied over his mouth and the little demon kids had tied him to a chair. The leader of them stepped up to him with an evil grin, showing that both front teeth were missing.  
  
"You're our prisoner now..."the other kids cheered. Wesker didn't know what to say, he couldn't say anything. "Let's play cannibals!" she throws her tiny, chubby hands up into the air.  
  
"Youdthstrbbcto?" Wesker said and the children stared at him annoyed.  
  
"You can't speak! You're dead!" a little boy shouts at him.  
  
"Shut up!" the leader shouted back and the boy became silent.  
  
"Can we set his hair on fire?" a red headed girl with big front teeth asked excited.  
  
"NO!" the older girl replied.  
  
"Can we borrow his clothes?" a boy asked. Wesker looked worried as the leader thought for a while before answering.  
  
"NO!" Wesker sighed in relief as the girl reached her hands out to take his sunglasses.  
  
"MINE!" she grabbed them and looked into their owner's eyes.  
  
"AAAHHHHHHHH!" all kids yelled at the same time running around in the room. One of them ran into a wall and another one fell to the floor. Wesker suddenly got an idea, he could make the kids think his eyes could set them on fire. The kids stopped and looked into his red eyes.  
  
"Icnstullnfr!" he tried to yell through the rag over his mouth. The little girl with no front teeth walked over to him nervously and removed the rag.  
  
"HAHA! I can set you all on fire with my burning eyes!" he lied and laughed evilly. The little kids all gasped. "Let me go!" he ordered. No one wanted to die so they helped their leader to untie the ropes that bound Wesker. As he stood up the kids hid behind the older one.  
  
"What's you're name?" Wesker asked her seriously. The girl shrugged then replied in a low voice.  
  
"Lenore..." she stared at her feet and then at Wesker. The blonde's expression changed to a smile.  
  
"Let's make pancakes!" The kids were obviously confused. "Don't just stand there, show me the kitchen." he grabbed his sunglasses back and put them on.   
  
All children ran pass him and out into another room, Wesker followed. As they came into the kitchen he pushed everyone else out of the room, slamming the door in their faces.  
  
"Now, lets see...wonder where they keep their rat poison..." he grinned searching through every cupboard, he found cough mixture. "Maybe this will work as well."  
  
-3 hours later-  
  
Wesker and the kids are sitting at the table eating, except for himself. He stares at them, trying to see if they'd die soon. He was irritated when he looked over to the youngest of them, a little boy with black hair.  
  
"Why don't you eat your pancake?" he snorted. The little boy looked at him with big blue eyes. He had only been eating the middle of it.  
  
"It's burned...."  
  
"So?!" Suddenly, the boy's head dropped down onto the table, the others did too. An orchestra of snoring filled the kitchen. Wesker grinned.  
  
"Hmm, where do I put sleeping children?" he looked behind him where a pile of black bin bags were and went to get them. He started to fill them with one kid each, he then dragged them out into the living room, dumping them on the floor and brushed himself off.  
  
"There!" Wesker exclaimed happy. "I'm out of here!" he ran out and into the hall and reached for the door, as he was going to open it someone else did.  
  
"Oh, hello dear...Albert...."  
  
"Uh, was just checking the door....Oh, look! It's not falling apart, uhm, I should leave maybe..."  
  
"Ohohohoho..." the fat lady laughed. Wesker thought she sounded like Santa Claus. "You should have your money too...just wait a moment..." she searched through her pink handbag. 'Money', Wesker thought to himself. 'Hehehe.'  
  
"There you go dear..." she put a dollar in his hand. He looked down at it disappointed. "How's the children doing?" she walked pass him.  
  
"They're in the living room...uhm, sleeping!" Wesker called after her as he ran out through the front door, slamming it shut behind him. He ran and ran, after about seven seconds he could hear a shriek that could've scared a hunter, coming from the house he'd just left.  
  
THE END  
  
-  
  
-  
  
This chapter is just crap but anyway, hope you liked it. please R&R 


End file.
